Secondary Guild Leader
Secondary guild leaders ( Short: SGL ) are the second leaders of Silversun. Secondary guild leader What are they? Secondary guild leaders are here to keep the order. They can kick you, mute you or even ban you from our phase. When Viridiel is away they are in charge of everything around. How are they chosen? If the Secondary guild leader resigns or they get demoted for doing something wrong then they will need to be replaced. Viridiel will look at EVERY member even with the lowest rank how they act. Viridiel will looking for the following: - Acting nice to other guild members. - Good in their lore - Knows how to be a leader - Following the rules perfectly - Not being a boss on everyone but just trying to keep everyone happy. - Is ALOT online and they can update the website / Wikia when is needed. - Acting nice to other Secondary guild leaders. When the best player is chosen with all those features he will call a vote on you. 5% of the guild will have to vote 'Yes' on you or it won't work. After the 5% of the guild voted on you the votes will send to the Secondary guild leaders. ALL of the secondary guild leaders have to accept you before you will go trough. After that they will be send to Viridiel. He will have the final answer on it. Yes= Accept. No= turn back the votes to the members of Silversun. If Viridiel said NO then 30% of the guild will have to vote yes, and then you are accepted. What can they do ? Secondary guild leaders can kick you from the phase for the following: - Spamming spells - Being OOC everytime while they are IC. - Overscaling - Using a knockback spell / Teleport spell to get them away. - Ruining the phase with a spawn spell. - Being annoying at a Secondary guild leader - Being at the 'SGL Island' - Advertising for a other guild. - Loreraping of Silversun's lore while IC. - Using a FPS lag that can crash you. - Being to Overpowered in a Roleplay Secondary guild leaders can mute you from the phase for the following: - Spamming / Flooding the chat. - Forcing somebody to build for you. Secondary guild leaders can List you from the phase for the following: - Advertising to much for a other guild. / Pernament, account ban \ - Being kicked for 3 times / 1 hour \ - Ruining the phase / Pernament, account ban + Report to the Administrators. Secondary guild leaders can kick you from the guild for the following: - Being rude at other players. / First warning of the SGL team itself \ - Advertising for other guilds. - Being to much time banned or muted or kicked. - Not following the Divinity-X rules. Secondary guild leaders can mute you from the guild for the following: - Flooding in the guild chat / 1 hour + Server kick \ - Harassment on players / 1 hour \ - QQing about your rank / 10 minutes \ - Racism / 24 hour mute + report on the forums \ Secondary guild leaders can ban you from the guild for the following: - Advertising for other guilds after a second time. / Accountban+Pernament \ - After 4 guild kicks / 4 days \ - After 5 Phase lists / 10 days \ Secondary Guild Island The secondary guild Island is a island hidden away from others. It is near Silversun so you can try to reach it :>.. Butt to make it more fun, You can get kicked for being there without permission. This is the Island where the Secondary guild leaders work, Talk , chill etc. Sometimes you may be there for a talk about your behaviour. " Secondary guild leader Spells ? Secondary guild leaders have their own spells! - Teleport to SGL Island. - Teleport to SGL Prison. - Mute.